


My Trip to Paradise

by Sugasluv (Sf9fanfic)



Category: Yoonie - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lovesick, Meeting on vacation, Romance, yoonie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sf9fanfic/pseuds/Sugasluv
Summary: Falling in love while on vacation sounds perfect but what happens when you go back to your life.  It's not so easy to leave paradise behind.





	1. Poolside View

We arrived in Miami exhausted but excited. Once in the cab we chatted about getting a huge frozen margarita to start our vacation in this super hot climate. We saw the beautiful sites of Miami from the car with all the hustle and traffic of a big city. The city is modern with many tall buildings and a few older iconic buildings like the Freedom Tower. A picturesque concrete jungle at the edge of a teal blue bay. Finally crossing the bay from downtown Miami to Miami Beach via the MacArthur Causeway we see the gigantic cruise ships docked at the port to our right and picturesque sailboats on the bay to our left. With my new camera, I take pictures of everything from the window. We enter Miami Beach over the last bridge where there are so many hotels and throngs of beach goers walking around. So many beautiful people no wonder they call it sexy South Beach. My friends and I are staying at the Fountaineblue Hotel for 2 weeks. This was for me my graduation gift from my parents. I was sharing a room with my best friends Lisa and Jana. We are nice girls not the type to go wild by getting drunk or drugged. We just want to have fun by the beach, go sightseeing and maybe some dancing too and if we meet some cute guys along the way even better. The minute we got in the room we changed into our bathing suits and headed to the pool and the beach.

It was a beautiful day here in South Beach. The sky was a perfect shade of blue and the pool was already packed with people enjoying the sun. I wasn't the type that enjoys getting toasted by the sun so I searched for a shady spot to sit after I went in the cool water for a little bit. The lounger next to me was taken by someone way paler then I am even though I haven't gotten any sun since school ended. All of a sudden a group of guys came running towards him and picked him up to dip him in the pool. "You need to cool off Yoongi!" They yelled having fun.

  


It was so cute. I couldn't help laughing as I watched them play in the pool. After a bit of splashing around, Yoongi noticed that I was looking at him and smiled. He is so cute! With his pink hair, he stood out from his dark haired friends in a good way. It was so cute watching him splashing around like a free spirited little kid.

Then to my surprised he waved at me to join him in the pool. I looked around to make sure it was meant for me but since there was no one near me I pointed to myself and he nodded.

I walked toward the edge of the pool and jumped in with a big splash.

"Hi, the water feels so nice." He said.  
" It does." I replied.  
" I haven't seen you around." He said.  
"I just got here from Boston where are you from? I asked.  
"I'm from Korea but I'm going to school in Miami.

"Annyeong!" I say even though I know very little Korean. I tell him I'm Korean-American and I ask him more questions about school and his studies.

"University of Miami. My name is Min Yoongi what's your name?"  
"My name is Holly. Nice to meet you."  
Yoongi giggled cutely. " That's my dog's name!"  
"That's so funny. Really?"  
"My real name is Holland, but my friends call me Holly."  
"That's a cool name you have."  
"My parents met there on a school trip." I explained.  
"Imagine, if we fall in love and name our kid South Beach!" He giggled.  
We both laughed. "We need to think of a better name. How about Mia for Miami!" I said.  
"I like it! Min Mia sounds nice." He said.  
"Done. Now we just need to kiss, fall in love, and get married!" I laughed.  
He looked at me then focused on my lips. All of a sudden I just wanted to kiss his lovely mouth. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close. So close I could feel is breath on my cheek. I lifted my lips and he lowered his till they touched. Our first sweet kiss on the day we met.

I introduced him to my friends and he called over his so we could all get to know each other. We also made plans to hang out later tonight at club Liv one of the Beach's most trendy club.


	2. Paradise with You

The next day I woke up thinking about the cute boy I had met the day before. My friends and I were going jet skiing today and I really hoped I would run into Yoongi so I could invite him to come along. We went down to the pool side cafe to have a bite to eat before we went to lay down by the beach. After awhile I was feeling disappointed that I hadn't spotted Yoongi but then again this place was so big it wasn't that likely. I was startled then when a pair of hands covered my eyes. "Guess who?" Said a distinct male voice I recognized as Yoongi.

"Yoongi." I said in a happy tone.

"Hey you guys coming or not?" My friend Jana called out.

"Sure." He answered. "Where are you going?"

"Jet skiing!" I said with a big grin.

"Okay, I'm down for that sounds like fun." Yoongi followed us putting his arm around my bare waist when I lost my balance in the sand.

I whispered, "Thank you." He let go of me to my dismay. I liked how is warm hand felt on my bare skin.

We walked over to the area where the jet ski were being rented. The worker gave us life jackets and Yoongi helped my strap it on.

"I'm sorry most of our Jet ski's are out but you can share this last one if you want." He worker explained.

"Sure." Yoongi said. "We'll take it. You can charge it to my room 844."  
'Do you have Venmo? I can pay my part. "

"It's okay my treat. Thanks for inviting me. I'm having a great time with you." 

"Me too." I said.

"Can you please have dinner with me tonight?" He asked.

"Yes I would like that."

"She has a boyfriend you know. My friend Jana said."

"That's not true Yoongi. We broke up."

"Why would you say that? "

She didn't answer and walked away.

"I think she's jealous. She told me you were cute." I said.

"Do you think I'm cute?" Yoongi asked cutely. 

"Yes very."

"Good." He said as he pulled me towards him. I walked behind him as he pulled me along to a Cabana. He sat down with me close to him.  
He pulled me even closer and started kissing me. In this shady spot on the beach we spent our time together exploring each other physically. The warm breeze and the sounds of the waves made us both drowsy. Soon we had fallen asleep with out bodies intertwined.

"Holly." He woke me as he gently caressed my face and whispered my name. "Be honest with me. Do you have a boyfriend back home?"

I propped my self up on my elbow. "No, I'm telling you the truth. Let's post a photo of us on my IG. If I had a boyfriend, would I do that? Yoongi, I really like you and I don't want to leave. I want to enjoy every moment with you and not think about going back home.


	3. Dinner Date

Yoongi knocked on the door to my room. I quickly went to the door and looked out the peep hole. His pretty face was looking right at me. He looked so good! I opened the door and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.  
"You look so sexy!" He said.  
" You do too! I love your hair!" I replied.  
He kissed me deeply as he held me close. "Let's go or we'll miss our reservations. This is one of my favorite restaurants. I hope you love it as much as I do."

I did love it. The restaurant was on the beach with views of the waves crashing. The food was excellent and the atmosphere so romantic. Afterwards Yoongi and I took a stroll on the boardwalk, a winding lit path along the beach. Yoongi handed me headphones so we could both listen to the song on his phone. He played 'Wicked Game' by Chris Isaak and held me close swaying to the music. "Don't break my heart." He said. 

"I won't I promise you."

We held hands and walked back to the hotel. In his husky voice he asked me if I wanted to go to my room and hang out. I answered, "I rather go to your room."

That said Yoongi bit his lip seductively as he stared at me. "Holly do you want me to make love to you?" I nodded blushing when he said that. I felt like I was caught up in a dream. He kissed me roughly showering me with passionate kisses. I pulled on his jacket and took it off him. He pulled my zipper down and I moved letting my dress fall of my shoulders and on to the floor. He stared at my sexy black underwear. "Mmmm he moaned as I sucked and kissed his neck leaving my mark on his pale skin. "Tell me you love me baby." He whispered.  
"I love everything about you!"  
"I never dreamed I'd meet somebody like you. I'm scared to lose you Holly."He stared at me with a serious look. 

"I feel the same way. This is not a summer fling for me. I know we both have to go back to school but I want to have a relationship with you even if long distance."

"I want that too baby girl."

Knowing that he wants the same thing made me so happy. Our love making felt more intimate and beautiful.  
"I'm falling hard for you Holly." He said.  
The next day I woke up to Yoongi stretching next to me. It made me so happy being next to him.  
"Good morning." I said.  
"Good morning my little love." He said. I'm so happy and hungry."  
"I should go back to my room and get dressed so we can go eat." I said as I pulled on my panties.  
"No stay here," he whined as he grabbed my dress and bra from me.  
"Yoongi I want to shower!"  
"Let's order room service and shower together. And maybe something else." He added glancing at his erection.


	4. Stars Can't Shine Without Darkness

The dark clouds approaching made us change our plans from a beach day to a movie day. We decided to stay in and watch them on TV. Yoongi's friends wanted to go bowling but decided to watch a movie with us first. It felt good to relax and cuddle on the couch while watching tv.

Yoongi plays with her hair while he realizes how much he has changed in the short time since he has met her. He is so content and happy like he's floating in a dream. They spend every waking moment together and they sleep so close it's like she's a part of him. When he starts to think of her leaving him his mood turns darker than the clouds. He's afraid the spell will be broken and their bond nonexistent when she leaves. Feeling a little shaky he looks at her with a worried face. 

"What's wrong Yoongi?" Sunny asked with a worried look.

"I'm scared you'll forget me when you go home." He confessed.

"Don't be silly. You can't get rid of me that easily. I'll be back!" I said imitating the Terminator from the movie we were watching. 

Yoongi smiles and asks, "Can I look at the pictures on your phone?"

"Sure, but don't get sad it there are pictures of my ex. I haven't had time to delete them. Why do you want to look?"

"I'm just curious about your life. I want to know everything about you. Are there any nudes?" He asked slyly reaching out for me.

"No but I can send you some if you like." I wink at him coyly.

He smiled as I hand him my phone and I get up to use the bathroom.

The phone rings and Yoongi sees it's a guy calling. he debates with himself wether or not to answer. "You have a phone call Jagi!" He says loudly so she can hear.

"Answer." She replies.

He answers. "Hello."

The caller says, "Who are you?"

"I'm Yoongi."

"Are you the guy on her Instagram?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend, that's who. Can I speak to her?"

Just then I come out of the bathroom to hear Yoongi say, "I'm her boyfriend!"

He hands me the phone and I take it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Holly, it's me. Why haven't you answered my calls? And why is that guy answering your phone?"

"Don't be ridiculous you broke up with me remember? Why are you calling?"

"I miss you. I saw the pictures on Instagram and it drove me mad. You know it was not my idea for us to break up. I still want to be with you. It's just my parents can't know about us. They will come around eventually. You'll see." He rushes to say afraid she will hang up again."

"It didn't seem that way to me when you said we were over. I'm sorry but I've moved on."

"No Holly. I can't accept that. We've been together too long for you to get over me so quickly. I forgive you for the fling with that guy but please come back to me. I can't go on without you."

Yoongi was pulling the phone from my hand. I resisted and he said, "hang up." So I did.  
Slowly, Yoongi pulls me towards him. "Tell me what's going on." "Did you post that picture of us to make him jealous?"

"No, Yoongi. I promise. I don't want him back."

"Why did you breakup?" He asked.

"It's complicated, but simply put his parents didn't approve of me and he didn't fight for me. He actually broke up with me but I realized when I got to know you that I really didn't love him."

"Why didn't they approve of you?"

"They want him to marry a Korean girl and I'm Korean-American."

"Oh, I see." he said. "That's dumb."

"Yoongi, do you think your family would disapprove of me?" I asked shyly.

He stared at me and then smiled. "No, I don't think so but even if they did, it wouldn't matter to me. I love you."

I smiled and kissed him and the sun came out again. I was back in paradise.


	5. Leaving Paradise

The day of my dreaded departure came. Yoongi was more clingy than I thought possible. "I'm going to miss you so much. You promise to call me every day?"  
"Yes. I will FaceTime you every day. I won't let you forget me." I smiled at him even though I wanted to cry. Jana and Lisa were sad to leave also. The three of us had such a great time. We reminised as we packed our things. 

We decided to take one last walk on the beach before leaving the hotel. It was such a beautiful day that it really felt like I was leaving paradise. We needed to savor the moments we had together. In this beautiful setting my heart was at peace. I felt like I was about to tear a piece of my self off. 

That day Yoongi took us to lunch in Wynwood. We took pictures with the murals and graffiti art and had lunch at Wynwood Kitchen. After our fantastic lunch we zigzagged and visited several art galleries, eclectic stores and unique bars. 

Then Yoongi drove us to the airport. We held hands all the way and and didn't talk much. Our high energy was winding down as our time together came to an end. We started to get sad. Once we were all checked in, Yoongi took me aside and held me close for a long hug. I promised to call him the minute the plane landed and again when I was safely home. I tried to be brave but it was so hard to let go of him. Especially cause his eyes were shiny and tearing up. He couldn't say goodbye so he said "See you later, Jagi." I walked away finally with the help of my friends and took one last peak back to see him still standing there. "I want to come back already." I whined to my friends.

Yoongi went back home to his lonely apartment and sat on the bed. He looked at his phone to see if there were any notifications. 

Jagiya: I miss you.

Yoongi: Baby I miss you sooo much!

Jagiya: Tell me why.

Yoongi: You make me so happy. I was so lonely till I met you. I have friends but it's not the same as loving someone. You are so adorable and cute and your smile makes me smile so much. I love you.

Jagi: I feel the same way Yoongi! I want to cuddle with you and never let you go. I want to stay in paradise with you.

Yoongi: This isn't paradise without you. :{ I'm going to cry again. 

Jagi: Paradise is being in your arms.

Yoongi: I can't wait to see you again.  
Show me around your room.

Jagi: ok I'll FaceTime you.

"Hello!" I waved into the phone and smiled at him.

"Hello!" He giggled back at me with the cutest eye smile.

"I'll show you around my messy room now then you show me yours."

"Sounds good." He said.

I showed him around my cozy room and finished by plopping on my bed asking him, "What do you think?"

"Nice!" What are those posters on the wall?"

"Those are some kpop bands that I like. Handsome guys right?" I laughed.

"I don't like them, take them down." He pouted cutely.

"No!" I giggled not giving in.

"Ok then there's a penalty for every day you don't take them down."

"Oh what's that?

"You have to send me a sexy pic, you know a nude."

"No way!" I said "Now show my your room."

His room was nicely decorated and very adult. He had a nice Mac computer, some sound equipment, and a shelf with a bunch of Star Wars figures.

"Wow, those are cool." "Are you a Star Wars nerd."

"Don't insult me you with your huge stuffed animal collection. How do you even fit in your bed!" He giggled. "Not to mention all the kpop stuff! That's not embarrassing at all. I saved the best for last. Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

Yoongi showed me his little brown dog in a pen. The little dog was looking up at him surrounded by toys, a food bowl, and a little red bed.

"Aww she's so cute! I'm jealous!"

We talked and laughed all night. I never met someone as entertaining as him.

Every day we texted and called each other sharing our day till we fell asleep.


	6. Gathering Storm

Everything was going well till my ex, George, couldn't move on. I felt bad for him but I didn't think he would sink so low. He stared posting old pictures of us as if they were current. I had blocked him so I wasn't aware but my friends let me know. I called Yoongi as soon as I found out but he wasn't answering.

I was afraid of what Yoongi might think. He couldn't be so insecure that he would really believe I moved on so quickly? But then again he saw me move on from my breakup with George quite quickly. I told my self that if I didn't talk to Yoongi today I would get a flight to Miami tomorrow. I felt so much stress waiting for Yoongi to answer. So afraid of losing him and of hurting him.

Yoongi POV:

I sat there staring at my phone like I've done countless times. I troll through her friends posts in case they posted a picture of her and I wonder if she misses me as much as I miss her. My hands shake when I see the photo. Their smiling faces looking happy and in love. It hurts so much I can't take it. I want to scream. I want to hit him. Why did I let her go? Why did I think we could go on with our previous lives and not lose the closeness we shared? I love her so much I thought I could be strong and be there for her long-distance. My career matters so little right now. All I want is to hold her and have her say she loves me and only me. I quickly check her Instagram to see if she posted anything but she hasn't. The last post is the picture Lisa took of us the airport. It gives me hope that this may be a mistake and everything is still okay.

  


Looking up from my phone I notice that I left the back door open. I call out to Holly and wait for the tic tic of her doggy nails on the tile floor but there is no sound. I'm suddenly pale. I can't lose Holly, either Holly. I grab her leash and head outside to look for her. The sky was ominous and the wind was starting to howl. I vaguely remember hearing on the radio that a storm was coming. I start to panic and yell "Holly, Holly! Every step I take it's getting harder and harder to see because the rain is pounding on me. I start to cry in despair as my tears are washed away by the rain. I trudge through the rain desperately looking for her. Now it's dark and the wind is getting worse. In a panic I start to run home but I slip and fall.

I wake up soaking wet and shivering. My clothes are muddy and stiff my shoes ruined. Holly pops into my mind and forgetting my discomfort I drag myself up and start to walk home. It's still very windy but the rain has diminished. I should hurry home where it's safer this might be the eye of the storm. My eyes dart here and there for any sign of Holly. I try to call out but my voice is gone. I search my pockets for my phone but I don't have it. I either lost it in the fall or I left it at home in my hurry to find Holly. I can't believe this is happening to me. Finally, I reach the familiar area of my neighborhood. I find my street and hurry as the rain starts to get harder again. As I approach my back door I notice movement in the dark and a little squeal of a bark. It's Holly! She is wet and miserable like me but we are both alive. I pick her up and keep saying I'm sorry Holly in a hoarse whisper. I dry her off with a towel too weak to do anything more for her and then strip down from the muddy clothes and shoes. I shower to rinse off the mud but don't even have the energy to dry myself. I drop on the bed naked and cover myself and pass out.

Holly POV:

I've tried calling Yoongi countless times and left him messages. Is he angry with me? Does he hate me? I decide I can't wait to hear from him so I check on line for flights leaving today for Miami. There are none. All flights to Miami and Ft. Lauderdale are cancelled due to Hurricane Gina. Online it says it's a catagory 3 Hurricane that has caused flooding, wind damage and power outages and the airport is temporarily closed. This must be why I can't contact him. Maybe the cell phone towers are down or over loaded. I'm even more worried about him.


	7. The Night Shines Bright

I woke up to an uncomfortable silence. It felt too quiet without the hum of the a/c or refrigerator. The absence of modern noise emphasized the chirp of the crickets than managed somehow to survive the storm. I felt so alone like the last man on earth kind of feel. Now conscious everything came back to me. I searched the bed sheets for my phone and then remembered I lost it yesterday. Holly came in the room looking pitiful. Poor thing was all matted and dirty and smelled of wet dog. I went to the kitchen to feed her and myself and then gave her a bath. It wasn't easy cause the water was cold and I still had no power. 

  


That night I went on a walk with Holly to try and clear my head. I went back to the place where I fell and actually found my phone in the mud. Much good that does me. The neighborhood was quiet but there were people hanging out with friends outside having bar-b-ques before there food goes bad. A few even offered me food as I strolled by sniffing the air. It's funny how friendly people get when their regular lives are put on hold. When I got back home my neighbor and friend Jimin was smoking outside and offered my a cigarette. You know I don't smoke I said but he gave it to me anyway.

"How's it going buddy?" He asked. 

"Do you have a signal on your phone?" I asked hoping for the best. 

"No." He said shrugging.

"I hope this gets cleared up quickly. I need to call my girlfriend and my parents to tell them I'm ok. I hope they're not worried."

"Yeah, me too."

"And I need I new phone. I dropped mine in the mud."

"Shit."

"That's not all. Her ex is posting pictures of them together. I don't know what's going on and I'm worried." 

"Well, there's nothing you can do right now. Let's have some beer."

Yoongi and Jimin had been friends for a long time. When Yoongi had come to the United States to study, Jimin was the first friend he made. Yoongi had been a quiet and solitary boy spending most of his time studying and trying to improve his English. Jimin had been assigned as his tutor for English by this language teacher. Their friendship had blossomed from there as they shared their memories from home and their mutual loneliness. Both Yoongi and Jimin had been sent to the fancy boarding school by their well off parents in Seoul. Even now they lived next to each other and shared their most intimate thoughts. Yoongi's thoughts now went to the sweet girl he met on summer vacation. Jimin on the other hand was a bit jealous that Yoongi had spent most of his time with said girl during their break. He recognized that his friend finally felt loved and he didn't want to bring it up. Jimin knew that it was really hard on Yoongi to watch Holly go. He had been there for his friend for all the lonely days after she left. Thankfully It seemed she felt the same way about him. It was really unfortunate that someone was trying to come between them even thought they were already separated by a great distance. 

Tonight Yoongi was even more preoccupied than usual. He didn't want to be a burden to Jimin always talking about how much he missed Holly's sweet kisses and her warmth and playfulness. She had changed Yoongi from a person that just thought about studying and making his parents proud to someone that actually looked forward to his future. He made plans in his head of all the things they would do together and all the nights they would spend in each other's arms. That brought a little smile to his face but the frustration of not being able to talk to her or see her face on his phone made him restless. 

"Jimin," he said. "Want to go with me to Boston to see Holly?"

"What so I can be the third wheel? No thanks!"

"Her friends will be there. You liked that girl Lisa." He said expectantly.

"Yeah, so I can be miserably happy like you? No thanks again!"

"Come on it will be fun. We can bring Holly to meet Holly."

Jimin giggled. "Have you told your parents about Holly or do they think your in love with your dog?"

"They know. I sent them pictures of us and they were pleased that she's Korean."

"I'm surprised you told them. You don't really share much about your personal life with them."

"I know, but this is important to me. I need them to accept her so they need to know how I feel."

"Okay Yoongi, your my best friend so I will do this for you. I don't know if it's the beers talking but you've always been there for me and I appreciate you. Remember this when it's time to pick a best man."

"Don't worry Jimin. That was always my intention. Jimin-ah I love you."

  



	8. Love Blossoms

Yoongi had convinced Jimin to accompany him and this made him happy. He was barely able to contain his excitement. He had never been to Boston and was looking forward to having Holly show him around. The thought that Holly might be back with her ex was still in the back of his mind making his stomach queasy. The first thing he did that day was get a new phone and the first person he called was Holly.

"Oh my goodness, Yoongi are you okay?" She said the minute she answered the call. 

"Yes, I'm ok but I lost my phone and I couldn't call you because of the storm. I miss you so much!"

Sobbing. "Yoongi I love you so much. I thought you were hurt or mad at me. I can't stand being apart form you."

"Me either, that's why I'm coming to see you." He said his voice shaking.

"When!" She said sounding delighted.

"Well today it I can get a ticket. I can't wait to see you baby." Yoongi said

"Me too! I tried to get a ticket to Miami but the airport was closed because of the storm. I was so worried about you."

"Really! Well thank goodness we didn't miss each other. Imagine me there and you here. That would be such crazy bad luck." Yoongi said.  
"That just shows we both wanted the same thing, and us being together is meant to be." Yoongi said. "I was afraid you were loosing interest in me and George had convinced you to leave me."

"No Yoongi!, that will never happen. Nobody can keep us apart. I won't let them." Holly replied.

"I promise you I will never give up on us either. Not even if I see pictures of you with another guy. You make me so happy."

"I'm sorry about those pictures he posted. I tried to call you as soon as I found out. I left you so many messages." Said Holly.

"I'm sorry. I was so preoccupied with the thoughts of loosing you that I nearly lost Holly. I left the door open and she slipped out. The storm started and the thunder scared her and she ran away and got lost. I searched for her in the rain and lost my phone. Thankfully when I came home she was nearby, wet and cold but okay."

"Oh Yoongi, I'm sorry you had to go through that. How is she?"

"You'll see for yourself. I'm going to bring her!"

"Yay! I can't wait!"

"Jimin is coming with me too." He said.

"You guys can stay with me at my parents house. I'm sure it's okay with them. They will be back in a few days and you can meet them."

"Are you sure? It's me Jimin and Holly."

"Yes but if it makes you feel better I will ask them first and let you know."

"Okay that sounds good. Send me your address."

  



	9. Fly to Me

The moment I saw Yoongi he pulled me into him and our lips locked in a passionate kiss. It was a deep open mouth kiss that lasted forever. Tears streamed slowly down my cheeks as I realized how much I love him and missed him. He tenderly wiped them away pouting cutely. Aishh he's so adorable! He hugged me tightly again. We separated and I noticed Jimin standing near awkwardly looking at his shoes. We laughed at his discomfort a bit embarrassed.  
"Hi, Jimin!" I squeeled happily and hugged him too. "I'm so happy to see you too." He smiled at my greeting with pink cheeks and all.

"We need to pickup Holly." Yoongi announced.

We followed Yoongi to the counter and waited for Holly to be brought out. Yoongi was as excited for us to meet as I was.

They brought out her crate and Yoongi pulled her out. She was sooo cute! I jumped up and down in excitement. Yoongi was delighted at my reaction and Jimin taped our meeting for prosperity. Holly was so happy she kept licking my face as I held her little shaking body.

  


We got to my house and I offered them drinks and gave them a tour of the house showing Jimin to his room so he could put his things there. Jimin took Holly for a walk giving us privacy so we could "talk".

I wanted to go too but Yoongi wanted my undivided attention. Yoongi sat on the bed in my room and gestured for me to come closer. His inviting little smile and lip bite lured me in as he looked up at me.

I climbed on top of him straddling his legs. I planted little kisses on his cheeks and down his neck making him giggle. He looked so soft in the pale light coming from the window. I asked him if he had any naughty thoughts about me on the plane. He smiled shyly.  
I slipped my hands under his t-shirt feeling his soft skin with my finger tips. He moaned softly and I could see his pupils dilate as I continued to explore his body. "Tell me what you want me to do to you." I whispered close to his ear and nibbled at his ear lobe.

"I want you to undress and tease me more." He said.

I tugged at his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Then I reached for the button on his pants and slowly pulled the zipper down. All the while he was staring at me intently. With his pants undone he got up and pulled my skirt down to my ankles. As I stepped out of the garment, he grabbed me and looking down at me started to unbutton my blouse. Then he clutched my bottom possessively pulling me close to his hard member. I moaned in pleasure at his apparent desire.

His body shuddered in pleasure as I planted kissed down his torso and slipped my hand between his thighs gliding my fingers over his shaft. He sucked in a breath at my boldness. His desire growing inpatient to reciprocate. He threw me on the bed and parted my legs. I gave him a not too innocent smile. "Was I being too forward?" I asked.

He pulled down my panties and stroked wet entrance as I moaned his name in pleasure. "Please Yoongi I want you so much!" I begged and he obliged.

They lost themselves to the world only existing in each other's pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed my Yoongi-verse! Give me a comment if you liked it.


End file.
